The Call
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: The goodbyes shared first by Udonna and Leanbow and then Nick and Madison. Leanbow x Udonna and Maddick.
1. Udonna & Leanbow

_**The Call**_

_**Udonna Lianbow**_

_**Right before and after Lianbow seals the Master away**_

Udonna and Lianbow were busy discussing possible strategies to defeat the Master. When Lianbow said that he planned to seal away the Master forever, Udonna violently said no. "What about our son?" "We'll have to send him to the human world. He must never know about the Forbidden Forest or the Great Battle or any of this." "Very well, but you be careful." Lianbow stroked Udonna's hair gently and said, "I'll come back, I promise."

"_**It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye."**_

Udonna watched Lianbow leave to seal away and the Master and sighed. Everything was going to change within minutes or hours.

"_**Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye." **_

Udonna sighed and took Clare by the hand. Lianbow was gone and so was Niella. Bowen was somewhere in the human world and now everything was back to the way it was before Udonna got married.

"_**Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can't forget, doesn't mean you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger till they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye."  
**_

_**The End**_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Nick & Madison

_**The Call**_

_**Nick Madison**_

Nick was going to leave Briarwood and after he said a tearful and painful goodbye to his almost girlfriend Madison Rocca, he whispered to her, "Call me, when you want me to come back, baby."

_**"It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye."**_

Madison went back into the store and sighed, Nick was going to come back as soon as she called for his help and she was going to give some time to visit his adoptive parents, before asking him to return to Briarwood. Things might appear different in Briarwood when a visitor first arrived, but to the citizens, the unusual sights were pretty normal.

_**"Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye."**_

Madison sighed and realized three months had gone by and she still hadn't called Nick. She began to wonder how much she really missed him and picked up her cell phone for the first time in weeks and called Nick and in a pleading voice, said, "Nick, please come home to Briarwood. I miss you way too much. I'm depressed and miserable and sad and unhappy without you here." A week later, Nick was back in Briarwood.

_**"Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it too, doesn't mean that you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger 'til they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye."**_

_**The End**_


	4. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
